


The New Mrs. Luthor

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/F, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: I`m Back !!!!The accidental Marriage AU as requested by some of the pollers Warning for minor sub/Dom (no explicit material)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Peeps, I`m back, the suspension has been finally lifted, I have two new commissions to post in the next few days and a whole slew of stuff from Fanfiction.net. To all those who have been waiting for updates I do apologise, to all those who went to Fanfiction.net to read my stuff, you guys are amazing. This was well received over there, so I decided to post it first as my return.
> 
> also to anyone who wants to choose a fic the poll is on Fanfiction.net the account name is the same as here

Lena wakes up with a pounding head and pain shooting through her eyes as the sun falls over her face. She brings her hand up to cover her eyes, but when her hand is six inches in front of her eyes she freezes, there on her hand sits something she never imagined; white gold with a series of sapphires embedded sits a wedding ring.

A groan from beside her makes her turn her head and the sight she meets stuns her, there right beside her lays an angelic beauty, her blonde hair spread across the pillow, her hand moving to drape itself across Lena, and that's when she notices it, a ring on her finger, the same as Lena's except where she has sapphire the blonde, (Kara she now realises with a start) has emeralds, the same colour as Lena's eyes. It's then that memories begin to flood back into her mind, memories of the previous days and how they had ended up here.

 

Flash back Friday evening 

 

"Come on Lena it will be fun" Kara implores Lena employing the full strength of her puppy eyes and pout.

Lena sighs heavily as she says "Kara, I have so much paperwork to get done, with everything that's happened recently, with Lex and Lillian, there's no way I could possibly…"

"Please, please, please, with a cherry on top" Kara practically begs 

Looking at Kara is like looking at a kicked puppy and Lena can't bear to see the saddened expression on Kara's face. And so she caves, letting her hands drop the pen they hold and saying "fine, we can go to Vegas for the weekend, but if you think I'm letting you carry me you have another thing coming, we'll take my jet"

Kara is practically bouncing as she says "thank you, thank you, thank you, I promise you won't regret this."

 

End flashback 

 

Much of the next few days were still fuzzy, she can remember meeting Kara, her sister and her sister's girlfriend at the airport and a little of the flight then nothing for several hours until they arrived in Vegas. They got into a limo at McCarran and quickly made their way onto the strip, quickly reaching their suites at Caesars palace. She can still remember the brilliant smile that had been plastered on Kara's face as they had driven along the strip Kara finding happiness in just being a part of the scene of Vegas.

Then she has nothing for the rest of the trip, barring a few small flashbacks, Kara smiling at her at the roulette table. Dancing in a fountain as Alex and Maggie cheered them on. Several hours spent at a strip club. Kara taking body shots of an alien liquor. And finally standing at the Alter beside Kara in a brilliant white dress, then kissing Kara and making their way back here. 

Then glimpses of the hours they had spent in this room as newlyweds. Blushing heavily she tries to sit up but finds she can't as Kara pulls her tighter to her, nuzzling deeper into Lena until it is hard to tell where she ends and Lena begins.

"Kara, Kara" she tries nudging the blonde trying to wake her

"Too early, lemme sleep" Kara mumbles turning and burying her face into Lena's chest

"Kara, you need to wake up" Lena says trying again.

Apparently this works because moments later Kara is asking "Lena? What's going on? Where are we?" And then suddenly Kara is floating several meters above the bed as she says "I'm sorry, I, I," 

"Kara, it's ok, why don't you come back down here where we can talk"

Kara floats down a bashful look on her face as she refuses to look at Lena. 

"Kara, honey, it's ok" Lena tries

"No, it's not, you were naked, and you probably don't even like me like that…" Kara begins to ramble 

"Kara" Lena says drawing the blonde's attention and halting her mid ramble as she continues "look at your hand"

Kara looks down and examines her right hand, noting nothing unusual until she hears Lena say "the other hand wifey"

Instinctively Kara's eyes shift until she is looking at her left hand just as Lena's words register and so does the fact that she now has a ring on her finger, her third finger. She is struck dumb as Lena asks "Kara, you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah…I it's just" she says turning back to look at Lena to find Lena holding up her own hand ring clearly visible. 

Just as Kara freezes the door bursts open and Alex rushes in, seeing her sister and Lena both wearing rings she mutters "ahh crap" and moves back to close the door. As she nears the bed she throws down a copy of today's newspaper with a picture of them front page above the fold, entitled, 'the new Mrs Luthor'


	2. Chapter 2

Vegas Part 2  
   
The three of them remained in that room for hours, talking about what had happened and discussing their options, but there was one thing that seemed to resonate through both Kara and Lena, in spite of how they may have gotten here neither of them wanted to give this up. They had been dancing around each other for almost a year and that something like this would happen was not unforeseen if you asked Alex.  
   
   
In a way Kara was relieved that they had had it out like this, she can still remember the discussion she had with her mother back on Krypton. Back then marriage between the social elite was arranged at birth, the cortex determining who would best be suited to the other, and they would be betrothed until they were 18 at which age they would meet for the first time and move in together as Partners. That she got to know Lena beforehand, that she actually liked Lena like she always dreamed she would love her partner made it all so much easier. She didn't want to dissolve this Union for better or worse; a Kryptonian bond was for life, and she had willingly chosen Lena the moment they had met, even if she hadn't realised that is what she was doing.  
   
   
Already she could see the subtle changes in Lena, the minor imperfections slowly vanishing as they sit in the morning sun, the scar from when she was 12 and had 'fallen down the stairs' slowly vanishing as did all her other small scars. When Lena herself notices this several hours into the discussion it takes Alex half a second to realise what this means, even now she remembers the stories Kara had told her when they were children, about a Kryptonian gaining their partners abilities, merging as one to become stronger, the very definition of compact evolution.   
   
She is both surprised and fascinated to see it working so fast and so she quickly moves to her jacket she had brought with her and removed a small green rock from within. Just as she expected as she gets closer and closer to Kara, the rock has little to no effect even when she pokes Kara with it nothing happens bar for the rock splintering and breaking. Kara has become immune to Kryptonite  
   
   
   
Lena herself was having trouble coming to terms with all these changes, ever since she was a little girl she had dreamed of a family, at first she had thought she had found one in the Luthors only to have that dream stripped away from her at Lionel's death. When Lionel had died the family she had found had imploded, Lex slowly more and more becoming like his mother, Lillian becoming more and more hateful towards aliens and all they stood for. When she had helped Kara throw Lillian into prison, she had thought that was it, that it was the end for her hopes of ever having a family, after all who could love a Luthor. But now, now she sits here, Kara in her arms, her brilliant ray of light warming her once frozen and shattered heart melting the ice and slowly rebuilding Lena piece by piece, even offering unto Lena a part of her own heart to fill the once empty space. And to hear and see the depths of Kara's commitment even knowing this had been an accident, she can't help but hold onto this with both hands  
   
   
   
POV Shift Lena: Later that day  
   
She should have seen this coming, after everything that had happened, after the perfect day she has had so far, learning that Kara wanted to give them a shot, that she might finally get the family she has always dreamed of it stands to reason something had to go horribly wrong.  
   
And so it is when she sees her phone ringing, the number that of the board chairman her blood runs cold   
"Hello, Greg, I am surprised it took you this long to call."  
   
"Ahh Miss Luthor…" comes the voice of the slimy chairman  
   
"Mrs Luthor" Lena corrects him  
   
"Yes, Mrs Luthor, well I suppose you know why I am calling you," he says sounding like a puffed up self-important dolt  
   
"I imagine it has something to do with this morning's headlines," Lena says rolling her eyes   
   
"Yes, the board feels that for the good of the company it would be best for you to stand down."  
   
"Say what you really mean Greg, come on we've known each other long enough, don't sugar coat it now," Lena says growing immediately tired of the political babble  
   
"Fine, this business, marrying a reporter, and a woman no less, Luthor Corp can't afford the scandal," he says venom lacing his tone  
   
"The scandal!" Lena asks incredulously "you mean to tell me that Lex kills dozens and you don't dare make a move, but I get married, and suddenly it's better for L-Corp if I step down."  
   
"now Mrs Luthor I …"  
   
He is interrupted as from next to her Kara takes the phone quickly cutting in "I assume you're Greg Daniels, L-Corp's board chairman."  
   
"Who is this, what do you think you're doing" comes Daniels grinding tone  
   
"My name is Kara Luthor, the woman you were just trying to use to take my wife's company away," Kara says annoyance permeating her tone  
   
The poor fool thinks he has the upper hand, the smirk evident in his voice as he says "Now listen here, young lady…"  
   
"Shut it, Greg. You listen to me. I take it you know I used to work for Cat Grant?" Kara says voice like ice  
   
"Yes, but I hardly…"  
   
"Good, then you know that I have the ear of everyone in National City, from Judges to talk show hosts, so let me make something abundantly clear. You have until we arrive back in National City, so approximately 10 hours, to resign your position and leave never to be heard from again, if you do not you will see exactly what I learned from Miss Grant about how to bury someone."  
   
Lena feels a shiver of arousal hearing Kara speak so authoritatively and she swears she can hear the stammering idiot on the other end of the line gulp as Kara gives her ultimatum. Then before she realises it, Kara says "10 hours Mr Daniels, or I swear the only job you will ever find again will be picking up trash on the side of a highway." Before she clicks off the call.  
   
When she turns back to Lena, Lena is stunned by seeing the immediate transformation, Gone is the angry and authoritative Kara and in her place is a almost shy, unsure Kara who screams harmless and Lena can't overcome the urge to cuddle her tightly assuring her she isn't mad for the way Kara had defended them. So she doesn't, she pulls Kara in tightly hugging her as she buries her head in her blonde tresses  
   
   
   
   
National City: Monday  
   
As it turns out, Mr Daniels wasn't as smart as he thought he was. He assumed Kara was only an assistant. He forgot the difference between an assistant and Cat Grant's assistant. It was like the difference between a rain drop and a maelstrom. As soon as they had returned to National City Kara had Winn check to see if he had retired, he had not. And so she started doing something most people could never imagine her doing.   
   
Those who had known Kara over the years had known the mild-mannered PA or the happy ray of sunshine that bounced into your life and made everything better. They had never seen what Kara was willing to do for her family. Kara believed in an old Kryptonian adage about a house divided shall fall, where one United will triumph. And so she begins calling in favours, using markers she has earned over her years at CatCo. It takes her no more than six calls before she has Daniels by the balls, and the final call she makes to the executive producer of CatCo's nightly news is the final nail in the coffin.   
   
   
It takes barely an hour before it is all over the Internet, radio, and TV as Greg Daniels is crucified in the media. A small recording taken from Lena's phone's memory by Winn, discussing how Lena being married to a woman was more of a scandal than multiple homicides is soon playing across every station. It takes only minutes before it is trending all over Twitter, L-Corp stocks miraculously stay stable. However, stocks in all of Mr Daniels other investments and projects drop like a rock.   
   
   
Lena watches on awestruck as in a little over three hours Kara completely annihilates Mr Daniels. She looks at the woman who has become her wife, and she is amazed. She always knew there was more to Kara and she has seen how fiercely loyal and protective she can be of her friends but this, this is beyond even that, this is the extent that Lena has only ever seen her protect Alex, and then it hits her, like Alex she is Kara's family, for better or worse, in richer or in poorer.  
   
   
   
By the time they arrive at Lena's apartment, she is already receiving pleading calls from the board members begging her to return, and perhaps, more importantly, to ask Kara to call off the attack. She ignores them, choosing to instead walk hand in hand past the paparazzi with Kara pressed solidly into her side just enjoying being with her wife.  
   
   
As she enters the apartment she watches as the mask Kara had apparently been wearing, one of cool confidence and self-assuredness falls away leaving the bumbling, rambling woman she loves. Not that she doesn't love Kara's strong dominant side, make no mistake she has no doubt that there will be some days she will want nothing more than to just spend hours with the strong, and confident Kara, but this Kara, this is the person very few ever get to see, and Lena is in love with the way Kara looks at her, in the way she seems so very sure, yet unsure at the same time, in the way her eyes twinkle as Lena kisses her. She is in love with all Of Kara Danvers, but this, this is the part she loves the most.   
   
As she sits there, she asks the question that is most on her mind "Kara, darling?" When she has Kara's attention, she continues "where did you learn to do all that?"  
   
Kara looks a little puzzled then she realises what Lena is asking "some of it I learned from Miss Grant, the rest my mother taught me back on Krypton."  
   
"On Krypton?" Lena asks puzzled remembering the stories Superman had told over the years  
   
"Sorry, we never got to have that discussion." She pauses as if reliving a painful memory and Lena imagines she is and places her hand over Kara's rubbing soothing circles as she waits for her to continue.  
   
"First off the stories aren't all exactly true, yes Krypton died, and Kal-El was sent to Earth, but he was only a babe, he has no memory of our race. He needed protection. And so I was sent with him, my mother was the head of the judiciary guild, my father the science guild, my aunt our military."  
   
"Then why didn't you arrive when he did?"  
   
"Krypton's death knocked my ship of course, and for years I was stuck in a place where time did not pass, by the time I arrived here Kal-El had already grown up. He remembers nothing of Krypton; I was supposed to protect him, protect their memory. Instead, I failed. Kal-El may be one of my blood, but I am truly the last Kryptonian."  
   
Seeing the weight on Kara's soul is one thing, hearing the truth of it another, Lena truly doesn't know what to say, so she doesn't, she just stays there holding Kara as she slowly works her way through the pain  
   
"My mother would have loved you," Kara says  
   
"Hmm…" Lena murmurs   
   
"She always told me life was more than just surviving, despite everything she hoped one day I would meet someone I could love, before I left, she made sure when this day came no matter who I would come to love that I could always help and protect them." A watery smile works its way onto her face "being here with you. I know that this is what she meant, this may have happened by accident, but nothing makes me happier than being here with you."  
   
This time it's Lena's turn to shed a tear although if asked later she will staunchly deny it but so moved by Kara's words and the emotion behind them she can't help the small tear of joy at finding this ray of sunshine, a true light in her life  
   
   
   
National City Monday Evening  
   
As she lays there Kara snuggled tightly into her arms Lena comes to a realisation, for months she and Kara had danced around each other, sharing lunches and interviews, practically any excuse to see each other, until that fateful night just a few days ago where fuelled by alcohol and overwhelming feelings they had acted upon it in the most complete of ways. Lena has never felt like she does when she holds Kara in her arms, it is like a piece of her that had been missing all these years has finally found its way back to her. Smitten doesn't even begin to cover how she feels for Kara, had she not grown up a Luthor she would happily proclaim it love, but she had, and this equal parts terrifies and thrills her. Kara may be the strongest being on earth, but Lena knows the truth, it is not Kara's body that needs to be protected, it is her heart, her beautiful, caring, loving soul so unblemished by hate or rage, her pure heart is what Lena needs to protect the most.  
   
As Kara sleeps beside her Lena takes up her tablet, and she does something she never imagined she ever would, she uses a fail-safe that she had never dreamed of using, not even when she was at the end of an assassin's sights did she imagine the need to use it, not even when her mother had proposed the death of millions had Lena considered what she was about to do.  
   
With a final keystroke, it is done. One command issued and sent across the country and the world. In an instant millions of lines of code are built, working their way into systems all over the globe, millions of computers leading all to 2 destinations.   
   
In the depths of a government black site Lilian and Lex Luthor sit side by side in anointing cells, already they plot their revenge on Lena, the news had reached them this morning, news that Lena had a weakness, one they could exploit and target. As they sit there planning alarms start to sound through the entire facility as airtight doors seal, the klaxons sounding as room after room is sealed off. Then in Lillian and Lex's cells, the air is being pulled out of the vents a whistling sound the only indication of what is to come. Lillian and Alex slowly asphyxiate as the air is drawn from their cells and back in National City a solitary tear falls from Lena's eye as she closes her tablet aware of what she will do to protect Kara, to protect their love.  
   
   
   
When Kara awakens she looks up at Lena, she lays there a few moments, safe and secure in Lena's arms before she realises what feels wrong, Lena appears as if etched in stone and for the first time Kara can not see past her mask. She lets one hand rise until it is cupping Lena's jaw and pulls her down until she meets her Kryptonite eyes. She looks at the pain, and she knows the truth, Lena has done something she fears will mar her soul forever, that she feels will cause Kara to turn away. So she does that which feels natural, she levitates until she can switch their positions simultaneously moving them from the couch to the bed, and begins to softly stroke through Lena's hair as she waits for her to speak  
   
"I've done something terrible Kara… I've killed them."  
   
"Killed who Lena?"  
   
"Lex and Lillian, I killed them, Kara, I didn't even give them a chance."  
   
Kara realises why Lena has done it, and her heart breaks for the woman "it's ok Lena, I know it hurts, but I know you had no choice."  
   
"No I…I could of… I could…"  
   
"Lena, Lex and Lillian tried to kill you, tried to kill us, you did what you thought was right, what was necessary, I will always love you, no matter what."  
   
And so they sit late into the day Kara reassuring Lena that everything is ok, that this doesn't change anything, that she did the right thing even if it doesn't feel like it  
   
 


	3. Chapter 3

"Kara, Kara, put me down." Lena cries  
   
"No." says defiantly  
   
"Kara, I'm not joking don’t you dare."  
   
Alex walks in the door a puzzled look on her face as she looks between Kara and Lena and Maggie and asks "do I even want to know, Kara put your wife down."  
   
"no, she's never even had a piggyback ride, Alex," Kara says "never" she continues drawing the word out to emphasise how unnatural she finds this  
   
"so, it’s not that uncommon," Maggie says  
   
The look of utter shock Alex gives her brings her up short as she questions Maggie "no, really, you’ve never had a piggyback ride."  
   
"No, don’t even think about it …" Maggie says seconds before Alex grabs her by the waist “ALEX! Put me down" Maggie screams as she is hoisted in the air  
   
"Kara, I swear to god if you don’t put me down I will divorce you right now" Lena cries in jest  
   
Kara freezes and immediately Lena is on the couch, and Kara is rushing for her room "shit" Lena swears under her breath before taking off for the bedroom,   
   
"Kara, wait" she is met by the sound of a slamming door, the wall beside it rattling despite its reinforcement   
   
"Kara, Darling, please open the door."

 

"go away" comes Kara's voice muffled by the door  
   
"Kara, please, open the door I didn`t mean it, I`m sorry."  
   
"nice work," Alex says shouldering past Lena until she is standing before the door "Kara, it's me, open up."  
   
Seconds later the door opens for a flash, and then Alex is gone, and the door is shut again as Lena is left in the hallway. She paces back and forth like that for an hour and a half, determined not to leave, lest Kara emerge and she isn't there. Maggie for her part just sits on the couch and stares daggers at her, clearly disappointed, the stare doesn’t hurt, Lena`s had far worse, what hurts is the knowledge that despite everything, despite all her efforts she hurt Kara. One stupid backhanded joke and she hurt Kara. All she can do is wait, and hope, hope Kara forgives her.  
   
Eventually when the door opens and Alex steps out she is surprised to see not anger but sorrow in the elder Danvers` expression. "you two need to talk, Maggie and I are going to leave for a while, we`ll be back with dinner, you have until then to fix my sister's heart, or I swear… never mind, just fix it."  
   
   
   
She waits until they leave and then psyches herself up for what she is about to see, when she enters the room she sees it blanketed in darkness, on the bed in a ball sits Kara, her back to the headboard as she waits   
   
"Kara, Darling?" she doesn’t receive a reply and moves closer, when she reaches the side of the bed, she feels more than sees Kara reach out for her hand and without hesitation, she moves until she is seated beside her. The Most unnatural thing becomes immediately apparent when Kara doesn’t immediately crush herself into Lena`s side, and Lena can’t help but worry what this might mean.  
   
It takes a while before she manages it but eventually Kara says "I'm sorry, I overreacted."  
   
"no, it’s my fault I spoke before I thought, I shouldn’t have said it."  
   
"no, you didn’t know, Alex helped me realise, I never told you so you couldn’t know."  
   
"know what Kara."  
   
   
   
"I was engaged once before, it was right out of high school, we were going to college together, we had it all planned out, until one morning I awoke and he was gone, no note, no trace he was ever there, just poof gone."  
   
Lena moves to take Kara’s hand as she rubs it softly, letting her know she is here for her  
   
"I spent three days looking for him, I even went to visit his parents thinking they may know where he was, when I eventually found him he was on a train in Texas, when I asked why, why he left without so much as a note, he said that I was too much, that I was too annoying."  
   
Lena feels her anger surge towards this man and she wishes desperately for just a few minutes alone with him in a locked room with no witnesses, instead of saying that though she pulls Kara closer until she can look directly into Kara`s tear stained eyes as she says "Never, Never, doubt my love for you, I promise you, you're not annoying, you're a ray of sunshine, you light up a room like you’ve light up my life. Whoever he was, was an idiot and if I ever… he was wrong, you are not annoying, and I promise, no matter what happens, no matter if I am angry or sad, I will always love you, Kara Zor-El Danvers, you are my wife, you are my life, and my love. I will never leave you."  
   
Later that day when Alex and Maggie return with the food everything seems to be better, less painful, Lena taking every chance to assure Kara that she loves her and will never leave her, and if later that night she finds out the name of the man-child from Alex, well no one needs to know that.  
 


	4. Chapter 4

   
The first-time Kara went with Lena to an L-Corp event had been the gala over a year ago, and as soon as she steps into the room she notices the difference, before she had been Kara Danvers, reporter and Lena's friend, easily ignored or dismissed as inconsequential the only people taking time to even look at her being the servers and Lena herself.   
   
Now she was Kara Luthor, Lena's wife, the voice in Lena's ear, and unlike so many had hoped she wasn't Lena's weakness. In a little over three weeks’ people had tried to use Kara to outmanoeuvre Lena in the political arena, seeking to use Kara's supposed innocence to their advantage. What they had learned was the same lesson as Mr Daniels had learnt.  
   
Kara's life as Cat Grant`s assistant had given her both the skills, the knowledge, and the connections to move through the upper echelons of society. The first person to try and have Kara drop Lena in the lurch was the newest candidate for mayor, she had hoped to get Kara talking about Lena's 'xenophobic tendencies' instead Kara had manoeuvred her into saying derogatory comments regarding not only aliens but also her own human constituents and had subsequently buried her using CatCo's political correspondent also earning herself another favour.  
   
   
After that those that approached Kara and Lena daren't try and manipulate the blonde, it being immediately clear that someone had taught her how to manoeuvre her way out of most any situation. And so, as she stands beside Lena as they greet the various important people who were invited to the gala Kara feels bored and disinterested it being clear to her even through Lena's own mask that she feels much the same way, and so as soon as she has the opportunity to do so she excuses them pulling Lena with her toward the dance floor.  
   
   
Immediately they slip in amongst the others, going from a traditional waltz, to a fox trot and eventually tango. By the third dance many have paused to watch them, and the attention has divided effects on Kara, on the one hand, she wants to just be alone with Lena, dancing away from the eyes and ears of National City's elite, but another part of her relishes them watching her dancing with her wife, seeing the way they work so flawlessly together floating (not literally) across the floor. And when the song ends she pulls Lena into a passionate kiss before their entire group of assembled guests.  
   
And when she pulls back to stare into Kryptonite eyes she hears Lena say "God I wish we could get out of here."  
   
"Me too" Kara murmurs kissing Lena once more before extending her arm to escort her wife from the dance floor.  
   
   
They stay there until late in the evening, bound by duty they work the room Kara and Lena working flawlessly off one another, Kara using her knowledge from CatCo to help her wife schmooze and work over each of the guests. By the end of the night the newest hospital in National City is fully funded, no one able to deny Kara or Lena anything, where she needed to Kara using her puppy-like charm to appeal to people’s conscience, for those without Lena`s subtle machinations through L-corp soon have them searching out their pocketbooks.   
   
Later that night they leave the gala, making their way home to their apartment and fall asleep in each other's arms, blissfully unaware of the storm that is coming  
 


	5. Chapter 5

They should have known this was coming. It was just typical, for the first time in ages things were going perfectly. At least they were until Kara was outed as Supergirl on the nightly news. Almost immediately stock prices dropped, protesters appeared to picket L-Corp and Lena and Kara's apartment, and a federal indictment was laid against Kara for charges of perjury, giving a false statement and several other more heinous crimes, but worse than all that a judge annulled hers and Lena's marriage. 

It seemed that when it rained it stormed. It took only a hour before General Lane appeared at their door, an entire division behind him. Kara had no choice but to go with them willingly less she risk the lives of others. She was violently loaded in the back of a APC and driven away into the night as dozens of protesters screamed curses at her.

 

In a stunning move the next day Lena was ousted from L-Corp the board stating that because of her close link to Kara and the damage she had wreaked upon the company's stock prices she was out. Never to be one taken down without a fight Lena enacted a protocol she had hoped never to use. She had created it when she feared her brother's escape from prison and so it was that every scrap of L-corp's research and data was uploaded to a private server in a hidden facility and then deleted, not just from L-Corp, but from every other database in existence. All of L-Corp's employees received severance packages and then everything else disappeared. In less than 3 hours a company formerly worth 100 billion dollars was worth 10 cents and a mysterious shell corporation picked up all the former L-Corp facilities for about $10.

 

As for Kara the idea of her indictment was preposterous, to have Kara Sunshine Danvers accused of all these heinous crimes , it boggled the mind. It takes the General about ten minutes before he is trying to use extraordinary rendition and move Kara to a blacksite. If not for Kara's abilities he might have succeeded, as it stands she was able to resist just long enough for Lucy to interfere and have a DEO force takeover citing jurisdiction over all alien matters. Resulting in one utterly furious US General and a smirking DEO director.

 

This leads to the one thing the Xenophobic senators on the capital hill never expected, a wave of black clad agents sweeping through their ranks and the ranks of the Armed forces, black bagging dozens on charges ranging from hate crimes to conspiracy and wilful deprivation of liberty, and even war crimes. 

Kara barely takes two steps into the federal courtroom before the president's aide arrives carrying a green card and a presidential pardon. It is true what they say having friends in high places really does help.

 

This doesn't mean it is smooth sailing by any means, in the hours since Kara's identity had been revealed someone had attempted to firebomb her and Lena's apartment. Most surprising of all though was the fact that not even 45 minutes after the attack a group of National City's most hardened and wanted criminals dragged the perpetrator all the way to 1 Police Plaza and left him tied naked up side down to the flagpole with his signed confession taped to his balls.

As they were leaving they were cornered by a journalist from The Daily Planet and when asked why they had done it they told tales about how Kara Danvers and her entire family were not to be touched, about how she helped anyone and everyone she could, both as Supergirl and as a reporter. She had made sure those who went to prison deserved it, and that even though they were serving their time they still got to be a part of their family's lives, Kara making sure they got to go to children's soccer games and school plays, even going so far as to take them herself where necessary. And often investigating and exposing the corrupt and violent corrections officers and police that had used their power to abuse those under their care for all to see.

She had truly built up a repertoire of goodwill and they weren't going to let some Xenophobic homophobic assholes hurt the ray of sunshine that was Kara Danvers.

 

As for L-Corp, the company was no more, Lena buying out the entire company and using her funds to rebuild it anew as the newly minted Sunshine Enterprises. Even going so far as to find jobs for 95% of the employees who had lost their jobs. But the best part for her was that for the first time in history she was finally able to free herself from the shackles of her adoptive name. And the way she structures the company ensures that never again will someone like Lex be able to use her company to target the alien refugees and other innocents of this world.

 

For several days things seemed to be going well, until Lena and Kara attempted to make their way to a courthouse to have themselves remarried. As soon as they got close a mob appeared to block their way literally barricading the courthouse. When they stop they are pelted by rocks and all forms of other material. Kara is forced to exit the car and stop the demonstrators, but as soon as she does she is surrounded by Cadmus agents. 

Dozens of Cadmus agents are around her, the culmination of all the surviving cells here now for one final chance to kill Kara. They draw Kryptonite weapons and Kara is suddenly in the presence of more Kryptonite than she even knew existed. In seconds they are on her, bullets flying, lasers blasting. The bullets just fall uselessly to the ground and the lasers glance off into the sky as Kara begins to fight those around her. They quickly abandon their guns and try for knives and short blades. 

It doesn't help them, before long Kara is standing amidst a small army of unconscious attackers. She turns smiling until she sees one standing beside the car a blade to Lena's throat and before he can do anything it seems Lena borne from adrenaline and stress exhibits the powers that have been progressively growing stronger and she elbows him so hard he flies thirty feet backwards into a police car that has just arrived on scene.

 

As they move toward the courthouse people move out of their way, it is one thing to be part of a mob, the protection it offers more than enough to give many the chance to do things they otherwise would not. But standing face to face with a Kryptonian bond pair whom have just dispatched a small army with ease, the feeling soon dissapates and they scatter.

 

Finding a judge willing to remarry them is even harder, the courthouse staff decidedly unhelpful even going so far as to physically block them from entering the building. But after Alex arrives, Maggie and a combined NCPD and DEO HRT/SWAT team in tow they soon begin to comply. Having found a judge it takes only moments to learn that because neither of them had filed for annulment and the charges against Kara were essentially non-existent then they were still married, they had been forced through this entire circus for nothing and honestly all Kara wants to do right now is fly home with Lena and curl up on the couch watching a movie with their favourite Chinese takeaway.


	6. Chapter 6

As Kara kneels before her neck bent in submission Lena is amazed at how they had gotten here. After the clusterfuck that was the last few weeks they had been enjoying just being able to be alone together. 

Ever since it had been revealed that Kara was Supergirl the violent crime in National City had dropped significantly and Kara was more than happy enough to let the cops deal with the small things like car theft. Whenever she did arrive on the scene it was usually over in moments without a shot fired, the warning of the city's Underworld leaders still clear in many a criminals mind. Kara and by extension Supergirl was off limits. And so Lena and Kara had been having plenty of time to themselves Kara being forced to give up her job at CatCo after the reveal taking on a position as Vice President of Sunshine Enterprises alongside Lena. 

But how they went from that to this still boggles Lena's mind. 

 

She had always known there was something Kara was hiding, but her being a submissive was not what Lena was expecting. It would be a lie to say that Lena didn't find it intoxicating, having Kara kneel beside her, having her be completely under Lena's control, trusting her completely with everything she was. It seemed that between the stresses of being Supergirl and now being Lena's VP Kara had reached the point where she desperately needed the outlet. And so she had approached Lena, she had cooked a nice meal for them, waited until they had finished and were snuggled on the couch and then broached the subject. 

 

To Kara's evident pleasure Lena had been more than happy, she understood more than most the stresses in the life they lead, of always having to be in control. She knows that Kara must trust her implicitly and without question to ask this of her, when she does she swears her heart swells with even more love for the blonde. And that is how they had ended here. Kara waiting for Lena to grant her desire, to place the collar upon Kara's neck a symbol of Lena's love and Devotion, a small piece of Lena that would allow Kara to just fall away from the stresses of the real world for a few hours at a time and just be.

 

They soon work out a system, Kara and Lena both taking solace in what the other offers them. This goes on for months and for the first time years Kara feels whole, she has a loving wife, willing to do anything for her, she has friends and family who love and support her and she has a city, who she knows loves and supports her.

Even if Alex did run screaming from the room when she walked in on one of Kara and Lena's scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and as always thoughts are apprreciated


End file.
